Gas turbine engine internal fuel manifolds are typically located inside the engine case adjacent the engine combustor, and thus reside in an extremely hot environment. As is typical with other hardware mounted inside a gas turbine engine, complex connections are required to allow for thermal expansion and accommodate mismatches in thermal expansion which may exist between components made of different materials and/or which are exposed to different environmental temperatures. Complex systems are more difficult to make and assemble, and tend to add weight and cost. Additionally, when internal fuel manifolds are used, both combustors and their associated fuel systems which include such fuel manifolds are typically mounted within a surrounding casing by separate and independent sets of mounting hardware, each of which has to be accurately aligned and located, both relative to each other and relative to the casing and other engine components. Therefore, there is a continuing need to provide improvements to gas turbine combustor and fuel manifolds, particularly with respect to their mounting systems.